Yusuke Kitagawa
''This Wiki has Information from Megami Tensei Wiki '' Profile Yusuke is an honor student in an art course at the Kosei High School. He never knew his father and he was told his mother raised him by herself until later in 2008, she died from a fatal Seziure when Yusuke was three, so he does not remember her. Orphaned at a young age, Yusuke developed a passion for art after discovering a painting made by Ichiryusai Madaramenamed Sayuri which depicts a woman looking downward with a soft, happy expression, leading to Yusuke wondering the meaning behind the painting, which Madarame refuses to reveal, giving it an air of mystery and intrigue. He approached him and displayed a talent in art, leading to Madarame allowing him to live with him in his shack on the outskirts of Shibuya to mentor him and act as his legal guardian. He later heard Madarame helped his mother when she was alive. Yusuke one day develops an interest in Ann Takamaki, finding inspiration in her beauty and develops a desire to hire her as a model. He tails her one day, only to be stopped by the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto. After explaining his intentions, he invites her to go to his master's art exhibition to consider his offer. Hearing Madarame is a fraud, the Phantom Thieves decides to accept Yusuke's offer so they can investigate Madarame. They directly ask Yusuke about this, which angers Yusuke who continuously defends his master. After hearing about Madarame's doings from his former disciple, Natsuhiko Nakanohara, and locating his Palace, Ann and Morgana try to find the proof of Madarame's deception by once again accepting Yusuke's offer to become his model, while the protagonist and Ryuji enters Madarame's Palace. Ann does everything in her power to delay actually becoming a nude model, dressing in so many layers that Yusuke briefly believes she has gained weight. Ann attempts to sweet-talk Yusuke into letting her enter Madarame's studio. Though her acting skills are questionable, her determined pushiness and Yusuke's unwillingness to be rude to her allow them to find the evidence of Madarame's deception. When Madarame threatened to call the police, Morgana and Ann have no choice to escape into Madarame's Palace. Ann also drags Yusuke along for this escape, resulting in him entering the Metaverse for the first time. Even after seeing the proof earlier, Yusuke remains in shock and wants to believe in his master. He decides to follow the Thieves to find out the truth. Meeting Shadow Madarame, his master's Shadow reveals that Yusuke is an art slave. He admits that he has indeed been stealing his students' artwork and declares it as his own. Once Yusuke learns of this truth, his desperation to find any decent goodness in his mentor turns into that of complete and utter desire for Madarame's retribution. Yusuke awakens his Persona, Goemon. After dispatching Shadow Madarame's guards, Yusuke desires to confront his master's Shadow to get answers, but his awakening exhausts him, forcing the party to put the plan on hold for another day. Retreating to the real world, Yusuke asks to be allowed to join the Phantom Thieves, which is permitted by Morgana. Personality At first glance, Yusuke is a very composed and collected individual, and upon further inspection, this extends to a sense of methodical intelligence and a highly observant nature. Yusuke acts with poise and elegance, displayed by his eloquent, poetic way of speaking. He is able to remain calm even in dire circumstances, but can also act dramatically at times; others have pointed him out as weird, and even Yusuke admits that he can be seen as eccentric. He acts politely in general when dealing with others. However, he tends to be more sincere when dealing with subjects he admires from an aesthetic standpoint. For example, he is very direct and respectful when he approaches Ann out of a desire to paint her. However, this sincerity can make him appear pushy, showing that he has a very stubborn, headstrong side which comes out when he is very inspired. He displays a somewhat cold and haughty behavior towards people which are behaving in what he deems as an unseemly manner, or in ways that are against his personal aesthetic. This can be seen especially during his initial encounters with Ryuji and the protagonist, and during an encounter he has with two women who attempt to flirt with him. Additionally, he can be very sharp with people who make mistakes, such as when he calls out Ryuji for getting caught or when he chastises Makoto for being reckless. This even extends to the rest of the group, as when they're framed for murder, he angrily states they shouldn't have rushed into things. He does not shy away from pointing out that certain actions are undignified and can seem overtly rude because of this; this is shown during the Fireworks Festival, when he ends up insulting two women who ask him to join them by describing them as disgracing their yukata. In addition, his focus on art leads him to isolate himself from others, whether unintentional or purposefully. Still, Yusuke does care for others, as he looks out for his teammates and worries about his classmate Naoya's behavior, suspecting family problems are the cause. His sincerity and willingness to point out what he truly thinks despite what others' reactions may be makes him a very loyal, honest ally. Yusuke also claims he donates blood, calling it a "hobby." Gallery Cameo During his Cameo in Persona 6, he has gotten much more masculine while still looking like his average self in High School, during this, the public still looks at him as his average self in Persona 6, he Has won the “Art“ Award for Achiving his goal of becoming a Professinal Artist, especially at a young age, people usually refer to him as a Young and Wise Talented Artist although he claims he does Art as a Hobby, he turned it as a Part-time job and a Miraculous Talent of his he does appear on TV the following day on January 29th, 2026, as one of the interviewers discuss his 21st Birthday of how much he has changed Trivia * Yusuke has gotten Taller (Same with Ann Takamaki) he has gotten an inch taller * it Is implied Yusuke could have been married, although it is unknown who. * His Hair has also gotten longer * he shares similarities with Kanji Tatsumi, having the same English Voice Actor, same arcana including same height *Yusuke’s birthday (as well as everyone else in the Persona 5 Gang) has had their official birthdays announced on the official Japanese Atlus Account https://persona-6.wikia.com/wiki/File:80447A0F-DAD8-49C3-A3D0-9E7CC9385FCA.jpeg Category:Cameo Characters